Primadonna
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt is sexy. He knows it, the New Directions know it but the Warblers were lead to believe something different. Driven by lust for his best friend turned love interest Kurt is prompted to show the Warblers and Blaine just how sexy he can be. Will Kurt's new found confidence finally push Blaine to tell Kurt how he truly feels? T for raciness, just some sexy dance moves, no smut


**Primadonna. **

Kurt strolled into Warbler practice, and with his looks he could stun any man present. He suited up in his tightest fitting black skinny jeans, a super tight white button up that lightly outlined his toned muscle, and a venetian red scarf that was tucked into the collar of his shirt. His hair was styled up in a sexy, messy coif.

Kurt Hummel would be damned if his best friend and secret crush didn't think he was sexy. He knew that he didn't necessarily ooze sex, but that didn't mean he couldn't be sexy. When they were performing 'Animal' in the warehouse the other day, he was just trying too hard and it clearly didn't work out seeing it failed miserably as Blaine had pointed out. Due to this fact, he decided that showing Blaine _just _how sexy he could be was in order.

"K-Kurt, why aren't you in uniform?" stuttered Trent, one of the 5 openly gay students, asked from his spot at the council table.

Since Kurt had purposely showed up late for practice all eyes were glued to him and his new look. A few of the boys mouths were hanging open shamelessly and the thought made Kurt smirk. Blaine was surely in for it if he could make straight guys question their sexuality within seconds of walking in.

"I realize that the other day I wasn't performing…quite as well as I normally do and I was hoping to make that up today with a song. If that's alright with the council that is…" Kurt said, as he dragged the last sentence out in the sexiest of ways.

The council (mostly Trent who was having trouble forming coherent sentences at the moment) nodded eagerly; this was a new side of Kurt Hummel and they couldn't wait to see it.

"Good. Now it's going along with the sexy theme that has been going on this week and I think that it could be a good idea to add a pinch of sexiness to our performances, so here's to that." He smirked.

He walked to the middle of the room and jumped on top of the coffee table that laid between two big leather couches where most of the warblers sat. He pointed over to the freshman who he asked to control the music and he winked. His backing track started to play and he was singing immediately.

**Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall**

Along with the words Kurt dipped down and slowly rolled up like a tease, trailing his fingers along his seemingly infinitively long legs. Then he dipped back down again, but this time he spread his legs open so he was in a crouching position. Just as quickly as he opened them, he snapped them close again and pushed back up effortlessly without the use of his hands.

**You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave**

He shot Blaine a quick wink before he jumped off the table and sashayed around the room. He was pleased to see that Blaine wore a dumbstruck look with a matching jaw that was losing a fight against gravity and headed for the ground. Kurt was thrilled that he had gotten that kind of reaction; it was exactly what he was going for.

**Primadonna girl,  
Would you do anything for me?  
Buy a big diamond ring for me?  
Would you get down on your knees for me?  
Pop the pretty question right now, baby  
Beauty queen on a silver screen  
Living life like I'm in a dream  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though**

By this time, Blaine had lost all hope of his top and bottom lip ever meeting again. He was absolutely stunned as Kurt danced his way around the room. Just when he thought that he couldn't get anymore turned on by his best friend-turned secret crush Kurt body rolled. _Body rolled_.

It started in his chest; like a wave came crashing threw his body. Then it flowed down through his stomach muscles and into his hips as they snapped forward. And lastly the roll exited through his pelvis with a quick snap back then a luscious roll forward.

**(Ooh) And I'm sad to the core, core, core  
(Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore  
(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more  
I wanna be adored**

Kurt grabbed Nick by the hand and flung him up so he was standing; the two started body rolling in sync with each other to the catchy beat that hummed from the stereo. Kurt grinded against Nick one last time before moving on around the room; Nick blushed profusely but giggled as Kurt winked at Nick's boyfriend who fell out of his chair, laughing.

**Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave**

Kurt walked over to Trent and dragged him out to dance as well; this time working the body roll backwards. It started in his knees; it almost looked like they were giving out but then they snapped back and it moved through his thighs and stopped at his ass which was sway from side to side with each new roll. Blaine was sure he was in hell. Or was it heaven? Blaine didn't know.

It's not that he wasn't enjoying the show because he was most certainly having the time of his life. The problem was his raging hard on that wouldn't seem to go away. He'd tried thinking of everything; dead puppies, naked Jack Black, his father, but nothing seemed to help. He tried crossing his legs but this only earned him knowing looks from a few surrounding warblers, so he quickly uncrossed them and hoped Kurt wouldn't notice his…problem.

**Primadonna girl fill the void up with Celluloid  
Take a picture, I'm with the boys  
Get what I want 'cause I ask for it  
Not because I'm really that deserving of it  
Living life like I'm in a play  
In the lime light, I want to stay  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though**

Kurt pulled Trent close so their bodies were flush against each other as he leaned in for what looked like a kiss. Blaine's breathing stopped as his stomach met his heart. Instead of kissing him, Kurt just pushed him away and grinned at the wanting looks left on Trent's face. But before they could put any thought into Kurt was moving along to his next patron; Blaine.

Blaine knew it would happen sooner or later but he was really hoping it wouldn't. His boner would be painfully obvious if he was forced to stand up and dance. _Quick! _He thought running through his regular boner kills in his mind. _Hurry! Cold shower! Jersey Shore! Dead babies! Girls! No more Vogues! Naked Rachel Berry! _The last one did the trick and his erection considerably softened. He thanked god for the helpful twist of fate as he was being pulled up to dance with Kurt.

**(Ooh) Going up, going down, down, down  
(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown  
(Wow) With the lights dimming down, down, down  
I spin around**

On cue with the lines Kurt spun Blaine in a circle then grinded his butt against Blaine's crotch slightly when he stopped spinning. The slight grind wasn't trashy or whorish like you would see in a club, or in the New Directions as Kurt had unfortunately experienced first hand. It was classy with a hint of sex playing at it.

Blaine however was left in utter shock as Kurt pushed up back so he was sitting after the intimate dance. Blaine's jaw resumed its position getting to know the floor and his erection not so slowly coming back.

**Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave**

Kurt smirked as he sashayed back to stand in front of the coffee table as he sang not so discreetly at Blaine. He knew that he had gotten to the boy he was in love with and that had been the main purpose of his performance.

Call it teenage hormones or lust or whatever, but Blaine was being turned on by what he was doing and he was determined to keep it that way for as long as possible; or at least until the song ended.

He dipped back down his upper body bending while his legs stayed completely straight. He touched the ground and seductively rolled his whole body back up to his original position.

He faintly heard someone, that someone being Blaine; murmur 'Dear God' and he knew that his performance was a success. With that in mind he finished off the song, the beat dropped so he was left to sing with the melody. He trailed his finger along his lips lightly.

**Primadonna girl, yeah**

**All I ever wanted was the world**

**I can't help that I need it all**

**The primadonna life, the rise and fall**

**You say that I'm kinda difficult**

**But it's always someone else's fault**

**Got you wrapped around my finger, babe**

**You can count on me to misbehave**

**Primadonna girl**

As soon as the music finished the entire room erupted in cheers, lots of them coming from the back of the room where he hadn't noticed that he'd gained an audience. They were all clapping, wolf whistling and cat calling. He felt acknowledged and appreciated for the first time in too long and he loved it.

He blushed because his performance had turned out to be far more sexual than he had thought it would be, but he was still smiling because he didn't regret it. It felt good to be able to show off that side of him that nobody knew of.

"Kurt that was-" Wes began but he was interrupted by Jeff.

"How the hell did you learn to roll your hips like-" Jeff tried to say only to be interrupted by Mark, who wasn't a warbler but was standing with the audience.

"That was so hot" he said shamelessly. Kurt grinned and nodded a thank you in his direction which included a deep red blush. This went on for a few more minutes; people commenting on his performance and Kurt thanking them and blushing profusely. He had even gotten the number from a few guys which he kindly accepted but planned to throw away later. There was only one guy whom he was interested in and that was Blaine. His eyes searched around the room for said boy but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Thad where'd Blaine go?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"He said he had to couldn't stand being in the here anymore so he left, he's probably in the common room cooling off or something" Thad muttered distractedly.

_Cooling off? _He wondered to himself. He thought he would go check on his best friend, just to make sure he was really okay. He walked down the halls and into the common room. Sure enough, there Blaine was; sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine said surprised, clearly his plan to not startle Blaine hadn't worked. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see if you were okay, you ran off!" Kurt said with question clear in his tone.

"Oh yeah sorry about that…" Blaine blushed. "I just…"

Kurt placed a hand on his knee in hopes of comforting the distraught looking boy but it only sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. "You can tell me what's wrong Blaine, we're best friends, you can tell me anything and you shouldn't be afraid to say something. If I made you uncomfortable in there then I'm-" Blaine cut him off.

"Shut up and kiss me" Blaine dead panned although he wore the most serious of expressions.

"Blaine? What do you-" he was cut off once again but this time, it was Blaine's lips crashing against his own. He let out a tiny squeak that drawled out into a moan as Blaine deepened the kiss. His tongue lapped lightly against Kurt's lips begging for access which Kurt was happy to grant. He nipped at Blaine lower lip while the younger boy explored his mouth with his tongue.

Finally they broke apart for much needed air. Neither boy said anything before they dove back in for another kiss. Kurt's hand flew up to rest against Blaine's cheek and Blaine hand found the small expanse of skin between Kurt's hip and his pants. Gently, Blaine grinded his painfully hard erection against Kurt's clothed thigh. Kurt gasped into the kiss and Blaine smiled. They pulled away slightly though they were still close enough that there foreheads were touching.

"That…" Blaine rolled his hips forward another time for good measure. "Is why I left after your performance" Blaine confirmed.

"Oh" is all Kurt could manage to say. He was too lost on cloud nine to form coherent sentences.

"Yeah oh" Blaine said. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's lithe frame and pulled him in for a loving hug. His hands splayed across Kurt's lower back trying to feel every inch of the man.

"Blaine, I really like you" Kurt whispered into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"You wanna know a secret?" Blaine asked in return. Kurt quirked one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows but nodded nonetheless.

"I really like you too!" Blaine assured him before swooping in for another kiss. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything" Kurt replied.

"Will you be my boyfriend Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked chivalrously.

"I think I will Blaine Anderson" Kurt giggled back before pressing his smile curved lips against his boyfriend's for the first of many times.

A/N: Wow. That is by far the raciest thing I've ever written. I swear it did not start off like that. I was inspired by the song 'Primadonna' by Marina and the Diamonds, you should check it out! It's an amazing song!

Thanks to my amazing beta, loquaciouslauryn! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! They're like redvines to me! What the hell can't they do?


End file.
